One Hand To Hold Me
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Read to find out :P gheghe, Luvv Daph ON HIATUS!
1. Story alert

**Title:** One Hand To Hold Me

**Author:** HSM.SingItAllOrNothing

**Summary:** Troy was lonely, his best friend was gone, he didn't know where and there was no way to reach her. She was gone, gone from his sight, and yet he needed her so much right now…  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story plot and the people you don't recognize.

**Author's Note:** Yet another story from my hand, this idea has been playing in my mind for ages and here it is :) Hope you'll enjoy!

**One Hand To **_**Hold**_** Me, Soon here on **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Troy walked past the graves, the graves he had past some many times before, but never took notice off. Why wasn't she here? He needed her, and she wasn't here… He sighed, he sat down in front of one of the graves. This was why he needed her so much, she was his best friend and now she was gone. Where did she go, where could he find her?

Troy got up, laying the flowers on the grave, looking at the tombstone once more, he swallowed his tears, not wanting to remember that awful day, that day, he would be dreading forever… The words on the stone were graved in his mind forever.

_Jack Edward Bolton_

_Beloved Husband & Father_

'_The deceased never really leave us...'_

_Husband of Lillian Andrews-Bolton_

_Father of Troy Stephen Bolton_

_12-03-1963 † 26-05-2008_

Troy walked off the cemetery, going away from that place, he made himself come there every Sunday, to remember his father, but it would be nothing more than that, he didn't want to feel the pain anymore, it had been two weeks, two weeks full of pain, sadness and misery, Troy had enough.

When he arrived home, there was nothing but an empty house, Troy had turned 18 three months before and he didn't even celebrate it, he didn't want to, his father had been sick, and his birthday was nothing compared to the sickness of his father. But he needed her, he needed her touch, her hand to hold him, her voice to keep him awake, her everything to be with him.

She was just his best friend, nothing more, but he wanted her to be… He liked her a lot, more than he had ever liked a girl before, more than he would ever like anyone else. He might even love her, but he would never say that, she didn't like him back.. why would she? He was the popular guy in school, who would want to date him? Yeah sure, cheerleaders would… He sighed, he was disgusted of cheerleaders and their obnoxious behaviour **(sorry have nothing against cheerleaders, just in this story)**, they were fake and he hated it.

Troy had his phone in his hand, looking at her picture, the one that had been taken when they had met, that New Year's Eve at the Ski lodge… When they had sung together, they blended, like they had done nothing else but sing all of their lives. He sighed, he missed her so badly.

They had been going to school, like they normally would, Troy would pick her up from her house and then they walked to school together, but one day when he arrived at her place, it was empty, the cars were gone, the stuff was gone, the furniture removed, the house was empty and there was no note, nothing… He had been crying in her room all day, wanting her back, he missed her and the most terrible thing was that he didn't know where she had gone.

Troy got onto his laptop, looking up things, he logged on at his bebo-account: BBall-Bolton **(as you know, it's not real!! But for those bold enough to think that )** and saw that he had been requested to become friends with a new person on bebo, he looked at the profile, it was pink, said: Something strange hanging in the air…, as the skin, and the picture was of a microphone. The name of the person was Filipine-Gurl, her nickname was Gurl for President.

He didn't know her, who could she be? **(Is he really that dumb? xD)** He looked through the account but there wasn't much to see, the account was really empty and not much had been posted yet. He shrugged, leaving a comment. 'Hey, Thanks for adding me, but who r u?'

Then he logged in on his msn account, seeing only Chad and Jason were online, he shut down again, he didn't want to talk to them, he never seemed to anymore.

Troy walked to the bathroom, taking a long hot shower, to shower all the pain away, if he only could… He sighed again, he had enough of being sad, enough of crying every single day, enough of missing Gabriella, he needed to find her and he would, he would and he wouldn't let her go again.

He took his phone again, going to Gabi's number, pressing the call button, he would try and talk to her. He heard the call dialling, and the call was received, but it was an answering machine. 'This is the phone of number 555-2956, please leave a message after the beep'

Troy sighed. 'Gabi? If this is still your number, can you call me back? I really need to talk to you…' He looked at his wall, tears forming in his eyes. 'Something really bad happened and I need my best friend… Where are you?'

**A/N: That was chapter one.. it's not much.. but it's something… I promise I'll have Chapter two up this weekend… maybe tomorrow :) and chapter 5 of Are we Sure by then too :) Review!! They make me happy :D**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: It's not a very long part, but I didn't want you to wait too long.. so here's part one of Chapter Two, My friend is getting worse and worse, but I will be updating as much as possible.. Made a bookcover for One Hand To Hold Me, I will bring it to a publisher one day :) anyway, here's the link! Take away the spaces... http:// i71 .photobucket. com/ albums/ i160/ DaphHalliwell/ one hand to hold me bookcover . jpg**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella Montez sat in her room in an apartment somewhere in San Francisco; she had just heard the voice mail message from Troy, why did he call her after so long? And not sooner? She had been out here for 6 months already, and now he called? She could hear the tears in his voice, what bad had happened that he had called? What could possibly be so bad to make Troy Bolton cry?

She logged in on her bebo-account: Filipine-Gurl, and saw that BBall-Bolton had accepted her and saw his comment, she answered. 'I'm an old friend, thanks for the call!' She started uploading some pictures of her and Troy together at their parties or just occasions. She smiled, she did miss Troy and didn't want to leave that they she and her mother had packed up and left Albuquerque behind.

Troy was looking through bebo, when he saw a new comment; he read it, Thanks for the call? What did she mean by that, and old friend? He clicked on her name, seeing she had started uploading pictures, he looked through them and saw himself on almost every single one, he looked at one of the tags of the pictures, it said: Troy and I at Bonfire Night. Troy frowned, was this Gabriella?

Gabriella had her cell phone in her hand, her finger millimetres above the call button. Should she call him? She was curious what bad thing could have happened to him. She pressed call and waited for him to pick up. But she got the voicemail. 'Hey, this is my phone, I'm Troy Bolton, call back later, or leave a message after the b-b-b-beep.' You heard him laugh afterwards. But before the beep came someone picked up.

'Hello?' Troy asked, he hadn't looked who was calling him. He could hear someone breathe on the other side of the line. 'Who is this?' When he didn't hear anything, he got a little impatient. 'Ok, this isn't funny, if you are one of those pranks that are only calling me to make fun of me because my father died, then just sod off; I don't want to talk to you!' He was about to hang up.

Gabriella looked shocked. His father died? 'Troy, it's me...' She said quickly. She bit her lip, waiting for an answer, did he hear her? 'It's me Gabriella…' She said again.

Did Troy hear that right? Did Gabriella call him? Did she hear his voicemail message; he couldn't help but smile a little. 'Gabi? Is that really you?'

'Yes Troy, it is me…' Gabriella sighed, glad to hear his voice again. She had missed it, hearing it next to her when she woke up after one of their million sleepovers. 'You wanted to talk to me?' She said casually.

Troy nodded, and although she couldn't see it, she knew he did. 'Yeah, erm… is there any way you can get down here? Please, I really don't want to do this over the phone…' You could hear the tears in his voice, his voice started to crack.

Gabriella felt really sorry for him. 'Hunny, I'm in San Francisco, the earliest I can be there is this weekend…' Troy groaned a little. 'Please can you come, Gabi, I really need you…' He sighed. 'I know I haven't called you in six months, but this time I really need you…' There it was, the third time he had said he really needed her. Gabriella nodded. 'I'll be there as soon as I can, Troy, stay calm ok?'

Troy smiled a little. 'Thank you, Gabi, I'll see you…' He said softly before hanging up the phone. His heart looped, she was coming, and he would finally see her again. He could smile again, for the first time in two weeks time, he could smile again, because he had gotten a call from her.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Gabriella was in her dark blue convertible on her way over to Albuquerque, God, she hadn't been there since months… And now she was going back, to go see her best friend, who's father had just died, what was she gonna say to him? She had absolutely no idea; she loved him to death, more than just a friend, but this… She wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

She went back to the road, she had to focus on the cars around her, she would think of Troy when she was there, of course he would be in the back of her mind constantly, but still… She sighed deeply, ah there it was. She went of the highway and drove through the small roads to get to her destination.

Troy was in front of the window, watching for her car to come by, jumping up at every single car that drove by. What car does she have, why hadn't he asked, STUPID! He groaned, but then he saw a dark blue car stopping in front of his house. Would that be her? He wondered, did she really have the convertible she had dreamed of having when she grew up? He smiled, seems like it.

Gabriella stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, walking up the steps to his front door. She hesitated before knocking on the door and waited. Would he open? Was he even home, she hadn't called that she was on her way, but she had hoped he would be home.

Troy opened the door for her, smiling, happy to see her. 'Hey Gabi…' He whispered. Gabriella went up to him, hugging him tight. 'I'm so sorry to hear about you father Troy…' Troy nodded; taking in her scent, the scent he had missed for six long months, belonging to the girl he had needed more than anything the last weeks.

A few hours later they were catching up, trying to tell everything that had happened during the months they hadn't been together, putting that together in a three hour story, was pretty hard though…

Gabriella couldn't believe that there were actually people making fun of Troy, Jack Bolton was highly appreciated in Albuquerque, he was the best basketball coach East High had had in years and now people were making fun of Troy? That was unacceptable, how could anyone do that?

Troy sighed, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Gabriella, she was even more beautiful than the beauty he remembers of her, and she was just full out amazing. 'Gabi? Will you come with me to my father's grave?' Gabriella nodded. 'Of course Troy…' She smiled a little, she really wanted to see the grave, since she hadn't been there on the funeral and she kind of owned it to Jack. He had always been so good to her, treating her like the daughter he never had. Secretly hoping Troy and Gabriella would get together.

_**Flashback**___

Troy was in his seat in the church, supporting his mother who was crying without end. His father had died two days ago, without explainable reason, he had, as the doctors had said, just dropped dead on the floor. He had tears streaming over his face; he couldn't believe his father was actually dead… The hero in his life was dead, just dead and not coming back.

The service began, a few friends were up first, then it was Lucille Bolton's turn, but she could barely bring out a word, her tears stopped her from doing so. Troy walked up and lead her off the little step up, sitting her back down in her seat, then walked back up front, taking place behind the altar.

'Jack Bolton was my hero, I looked up to him ever since I could walk. My father taught me how to play basketball when I was little, was behind me with every move that I made. Even when I decided that basketball wasn't all that my life existed off. When I met Gabriella Montez, almost three years ago during Christmas break, she changed my life. We were at a ski-lodge in Salt Lake and the two of us got chosen to sing in a karaoke contest.'

Troy smiled at the memory. 'We were both really shy and to be serious I didn't even know I could sing, seriously, but we tried and we were really really good. We won the contest, but she was gone before I could say another word to her, we had exchanged phone numbers though.'

He sighed. 'Anyway, when we got back to school, a new girl walked into my homeroom, and you will never believe it, but yes it was Gabriella, her mother had been transferred over to Albuquerque, was it fate? My father didn't like it that the new girl took my attention away from basketball, not with the championship's game so close. He has tried so many time to break me and Gabriella apart from each other, but all his attempts failed, simply because of the fact that Gabi and I weren't in love, we were the best of friends and we just got closer and closer to each other whenever dad tried.'

Troy looked around. 'But dad gave up, he saw the great girl Gabi really was and started getting used to have her around the house all the time. By the time a year had past, my dad had grown so fond of Gabriella that she was the daughter he had never had. How many times hasn't he told me that he was still waiting for the day me and Gabriella would finally get together, act on our feelings. I had to remind him time after time that we were just friends...'

Troy looked around the church again, he wished she was there, he needed her so much at this time, he loved her. 'But now I realize he was right all along, I did love Gabriella, for crying out loud, I still do and always will but she's not here anymore…' He looked at his feet. 'Her mother got transferred to San Francisco and Gabi had no choice but to follow her. I did love her, dad, and I was afraid to tell her and now it's too late, maybe I'll see her again someday, God I hope I will…' He took a deep breath. 'It's time to say goodbye dad, I will never forget you and you will stay my hero for the rest of my life, my children will hear your stories as will my grandchildren.'

He looked at the coffin where his father was placed in. 'Goodbye dad, I will miss you…' He placed his single white rose on his father's chest and walked back to his seat.

_**End of Flashback**_


End file.
